The girl in the alley and the man in awe
by Thebanana4brains
Summary: Bones and Booth go to what they assumed what was a normal crime scene, until they get there only to run into a 15 year old girl and to find out she is a wannabe forensic anthropologist and Dr. Temperance "bones" Brennan is her Idol.
1. Meeting Calliegh

Okay so this is my first BONES fic and it may start of a little slow but hope fully you will like it and will continue to read please excuse any error THA

* * *

><p>If you were walking past the royal diner in Washington, D.C you simply would have seen what looked like two civilized people having a small talk conversation.<br>But if you weren't, and you were inside this diner you would have heard the simple yet useless argument between the worlds best crime fighting duo, Special agent Seeley Booth and Forensic anthropologist Temperance "bones" Brennan...

"but Booth-" Brennan started

"ah-ah-ah-" Booth said while holding his index finger up " just because you don't like pie bones , does not mean you can nag me about the sugar content of it!"

"well i wouldn't really call it "NAGGING" for that matter" she stated matter of factually just before Booth could add another point to this endless bicker both phones rang almost within a millisecond of each other

"Booth"

"Brennan"

As both listened to the DB discovered on the NW side of town, both partners in the dynamic duo gave each other a look - one filled with both disappointment and excitement at the same time. Disappointment knowing they would have to end a intriguing lunch early but excitement knowing that a case was in need of a certain team at the Jeffersonian to give a good crack at. After paying the waitress both were quickly headed to Booths S.U.V and headed to the scene

As Booth drove them in as soon as he parked Brennan quickly jumped out

"Hey bones! wait up!" Booth shouted to his partner who was walking as fast as possible with out running to the sight she slowed down her pace to one an average walker would have used waiting for her partner to catch up

"Bones what is your deal? why are you in such a rush to get there i know your very serious about your work but why are you running?" he stated slightly out of breath

" my deal" she implied with slight air quotes " is that i have a bad feeling about this booth"

looking at her in almost an awe as she turned and walked away for few reasons one being that in the 7 years he had known her she 99% of the time NEVER trusted her gut she always used her facts to set it all strait. As he ran up to her she was just getting there when an unfamiliar voice rang through the air

"Dr. Brennan!" the girl whom could not have been older that 15 cried out in a southern accent.

looking slightly confused Brennan turned around to see a girl only no more then 3 feet away quickly laying out what she had saw Booth looked at both Bones and the young girl in slight awe once again this time only because almost nobody dared to interrupt the good doctor when she was at her finest although the ally this body was in there was quite enough room for every one to get by- so this girl ran up to her and stated what she saw

" first can i say I'm a HUGE fan of your books"

just simply nodded while booth listened from a farther distance slightly amused

" and second" she continued "I saw what happened."

* * *

><p>alright so that was the first chapter of the story i thought i started pretty good its a bit short and i don't know how many chapters there will be but i hope it wasn't to confusing! thank you R&amp;R :)<p>

love

Thebanana4brains


	2. What she saw

Last time

"Dr. Brennan!" the girl whom could not have been older that 15 cried out in a southern accent.

looking slightly confused Brennan turned around to see a girl only no more then 3 feet away quickly laying out what she had saw Booth looked at both Bones and the young girl in slight awe once again this time only because almost nobody dared to interrupt the good doctor when she was at her finest although the ally this body was in there was quite enough room for every one to get by- so this girl ran up to her and stated what she saw

" first can i say I'm a HUGE fan of your books"

just simply nodded while booth listened from a farther distance

" and second" she continued "I saw what happened"

"what?" Brennan asked before turning to the victim once again "Victim seems to be female judging by the pelvis i would say between 20 - 25 a strong blow to the -" Brennan stated as if picking her favorite colour , simple and quick

"frontal bone looks to be the COD" the young girl added on to the doctors sentence

Brennan just looked in anger and wowed at the girl not saying anything

"listen to me please!" she almost screamed in her southern accent causing Booth to jump back

"my name is Calliegh Trennan , I was walking home from the corner store just up the road" she said while pointing in that direction "When all of a sudden a midnight blue truck quickly darted past me into the ally quickly threw something out the trunk i didn't get a good look at him but i cursed at him for what i thought was littering i went to pick what looked like a bag with some rank smelling garbage in it only to come across her" she said pointing to the skeleton with a bit of skin on it " and when i opened the bag the first thing i saw was the hand and if you looked you would see that the distal phalanges on all her fingers were missing then right after that i phoned it in with my cell" Calliegh stated slightly out of breath.

All that could think to say was

"how do you know what the distal phalanges are?"

"i planed on becoming a forensic anthropologist when i was finished school"

" oh i see, well since you saw what happened we will need you to come back to the Jeffersonian for further questioning"

"Oh MY GOODNESS!" she shouted up to the sky with glee " i get to go to the best place in all of DC with the best forensic anthropologist there is! EEP!"

Booth just simply chuckled at her reaction he pulled out his phone and videoed it all most people who witness something like this are emotionally scared for life but this girl was so excited it was scary as she calmed down booth stop recording

_  
>Text Message to: Angela M<p>

hahaha this girls reaction to bones :D

From

Video attached

As Angela got his text she laughed hard causing many people to stare

Text Message to:

that is the cutest thing ever!  
>she is comeing right? :3<p>

From Angela M _

he knew for a fact that Angela already knew the answer so he just ignored the last one and then started ordering people to transfer the body to the Jeffersonian and then Brennan, her mini me wanna be Calliegh , and himself all piled into his government issued SUV

When they arrived both Brennan and the girl rushed out of the vehicle he couldn't decide who was more excited the girl by the name of Calliegh to watch her idol at work or Bones just to get to work he laughed at himself for the thought and walked into to the building almost not wanting to know what type of havoc this girl could cause

* * *

><p>so there you go chapter two, a little dull but it will pick up more<p>

in the next chapter more calliegh a tough night into a good book and a secret of booth's


	3. Wasn't him

Okay so yes , I had someone point out that I should improve my grammar ( thank you ) and hopefully in this chapter I will.

Enjoy!

last time:

When they arrived both Brennan and the girl rushed out of the vehicle he couldn't decide who was more excited, the girl by the name of calliegh to watch her idol at work or Bones just to get to work, he laughed at himself for the thought and walked into to the building almost not wanting to know what type of havoc this girl could cause

As Calliegh and her idol entered, Booth followed seconds after, as he entered he could hear a squeal of excitement from Calliegh - once again he slightly chuckled to himself.

"Well judging by her excitement I would guess that would be Bren's admirer" Angela said with a smile and also startling Booth

"You got that right , she is most definitely a crazy girl - so what do you have on the Vic so far?" Booth asked quickly changing the subject of Calliegh

" Our Vic was 24 , her name was Emily Vendureo confirmed by her dental records, and your crazy anthropologist wannabe? she was right about the C.O.D it was a incredibly strong blow to the Frontal bone- smashing her skull and brain into oblivion, Brennan just finished putting the skull together."

"that's great Ange. give me a call if you find anything else out." He said just strolling away to find a slightly angry Brennan dusting for finger prints on the bag the body was found in.  
>but it was unsuccessful not finding one parshal or full on print at all.<p>

"Calliegh, did you see if this man was wearing gloves?" Brennan said trying to contain her anger

"um, I think they where like the ones you where wearing" she implied pointing towards her hands

Booth interrupted before anything else happened

" hey , um , Calleigh I think you should be getting home for the night it's already 8:45"

" I don't have a ride Sir'' the girl claimed looking almost ashamed

"well... Ill give you a ride home in my SUV, I was just about to head back to my house anyway"

"you were?" Brennan asked

"uh.. yea sorry for not reminding you bones... uh good night"

Now as much as Calliegh was "to young for love" as some would say she could instantly tell there was something going on between the duo so as soon as both her and the agent entered the car, she asked cautiously " so what going on between you and ?"

He just glanced over and said " we're just partners, Calliegh."

She saw that he didn't want to talk about it so she changed the subject once again. " so have you read new book?"

A smile slowly crawled across his face " Can you keep a secret?"

she nodded

" Truth is I've read every book, I haven't told her though, I'm in the middle of her newest one."

Calliegh laughed " Me too!, and don't worry your secret is safe with me" she smiled and added a wink for good measure

As soon as he dropped her off he headed back to his own apartment, only to get a call bye Angela

"Booth"

"Hey Booth, we got some new news - actually a suspect Emily's Ex-Boyfriend Adam, apparently she dumpt him and it was quite a ruff break up i think it was because he was the older man 28 to be exact. So we need you to go talk to him okay?"

"yea sure fine Ange" and with that he hung up and turned around, heading to the outskirts of town but of course stopping at the Jeffersonian to pick his partner up

The ride there was quite almost in an awkward matter until Temperance spoke up

"uh so how was driving home Calliegh?"

"Actually?, it wasn't to bad she is a pretty cool kid, she's read all your books adores you too"

"really?" she smiled rather brightly

" yea bones, I mean your books are great"

"you've read my books?"

realizing what he said he quickly made up a white lie

"uh - n- no- i just assumed because your so good at everything you do-" oops. I guess that wasn't better the voice in his head said

smiling even larger now she spoke softly " thanks..I mean. that means a lot coming from you, nobody's told me that before... well except Ange. but she tells everyone that." she giggled lightly.

He couldn't believe his ears although he wasn't sure if it was from her giggling or the fact no one had told her that

wait- he didn't have feelings for her did he? well of course you do stupid! the little voice in his head Oh shut up he said back to himself great now he was talking to himself - i guess early retirement was an option he chuckled to himself causing Brennan to look at him

"Booth?, are you okay, whats so funny?" she asked in all consume

"hmm? Oh nothing bones, nothing at all" he flashed his smile

"well okay but if you need to talk to some one Booth.. you could talk to either me or Sweets you know"

'great' he thought ' now she thinks I'm a nut job... I'll just blame work that's all.

the rest of the ride there was in a mild awkward silence

As they arrived both could only see one light on in the upstairs.

"Looks kinda shady bones , stay behind me"

"Booth i am quite capable of taking care of myself "

"Yea i know Bones but just trust me okay?"

"Alright fine Booth but i don't feel right about this either"

again with this already? this was the second time this week she had done this, whats the matter with her?

As booth knocked on the door he put his hand on his gun

"Booth?"

he just motioned for her to be quite ans she did as followed

he knocked again - still no reply

"FBI! OPEN UP!" - still no reply

" stand back bones"

moments after he said that Booth kicked in the door drawing his gun out slowly looking out around the main floor after a clean sweep excluding the kitchen he went back to where bones WAS

"Bones?" no reply "this isn't very funny bones!" "TEMPERANCE!" panic swept over him

he thought he heard the sound of dragging out side in the back so he ran to the yard little did he know that was a bad bad mistake because when out there he saw nothing but complete blackness - as panic swept over for a second round he ran back to the house to find the back way locked he ran out front locked as well. That Bones was in that house kidnapped by some crazy ex boyfriend that wasn't even her ex! okay calm down Seeley first things first call Angela and that's what he did, although it was 10:22 at night she should still be up.

"Hello?" A half asleep Angela answers

"Hi - uh - sorry to wake you."

"what do you want this late Booth"

"Its Tempe.."

at the use of her first name Angela shot up out of bed .

"Booth what happened arnt you done with Emily's Ex yet?"

"um that's kinda it"

"SEELEY JOSEPH BOOTH IF YOU DO NOT EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEST FRIEND I WILL KILL YOU WITH CHEESE!" she huffed.

" Well I was doing a sweep of the down stairs because the place looked empty so I told bones just to stay there and when I was coming back for her I called her name 3 times and then I thought I heard dragging out side so I went and looked but it was black and empty and so when I went back to go inside t-the doors where both locked and so now she's in there with some crazy EX that wasn't even her ex!" Booth finished almost in tears - this had been his fault if he hadn't left her none of this would happened.

"Seeley i know what your thinking and NO this isn't you fault you didn't know that Adam was in there -" Angela Continued as Booth looked around the house he stopped at the largest window on the main floor - in front of the kitchen ' um Ange."

"yea booth?''

"What did Adam look like again?"

as she described him panic felt as if it was burrowed and renting a place to anger and worry in his head now.

"why?.. Booth what is it!" he winced from her yelling

"Adam doesn't have Bones, Ange"

"What?" she panicked loudly

"He's Dead Ange' on the floor in the kitchen with a hole in between his eyes, Some one else has her Angela."

* * *

><p>Cliff ! not a great one but a cliff :D as for Calliegh she will come back later probably not the next chapter but the one after ( if i make it that far with more then one review :P ) well that's chapter 3 hopefully my grammar was better because i do have a bad habit at not correcting it, but hey, if you can read it with out some of my major capitalization errors we should be handy doo :D R&amp;R :D<p>

Thebanana4brains


End file.
